Spliced EX
by ChiNum1
Summary: Okay well, this was originally on my frien Moinkey's account, but she was all meanie and like 'Put this on your own account' so I had to make one and house it myself TT
1. Chapter 1

Moinkey- Hello! Me and my friend Chi made this!

Chi- Because she is so dependant and can't create a fanfic on her own.

Moinkey- Am not!

Chi- Anyways here's our story….

Moinkey- You're forgetting something….

Chi-What?

Moinkey- You don't own the characters…..

Chi- In my mind I do…

Moinkey- What ever… You own Garu and Ryou just as much as I own the universe or the anime series…. But alas all this pitiful soul owns is

Chi- You can't say mind…

Moinkey- I wasn't going to! I was going to say this idea! Sheesh you're so mean!

Chidori

G.O.A. shook as the six goddesses fought off the remaining victims. Shasta Kalido—Ingrid 00—idled away from the battle until Phil shouted at her, "Chidori! Look at the victim! It's the same kind that killed Galeas!" Chidori glanced and saw that Phil was right—it really was the victim who had killed her love.

Leena turned to Phil and shouted, "You shouldn't have said anything! You're not her repairer!"

"Yeah, none of you are! But I'm her friend and that's what we do," she replied hastily. Chidori's ankle long black hair began to turn a glowing teal color…

Her EX awakened.

Her deep lavender eyes turned pitch, her pupils disappearing all together. Shasta Kalido began to change also, her black and silver exterior turning a blinding white, as the Big Bang was re-enacted, killing everyone within one hundred kilometers in a fiery sphere of fury.

"What the hell is that!" Gareas yelled, shielding his eyes. Gareas was the younger twin of the two twin brothers. When his brother died he was chosen to pilot Eeva Leena.

"Just think of it as a nice white rice ball," Ryou said, of course hungrily. As the ingrids made their way back to G.O.A., no one dared say a word to Chidori, instead they just watched from a good distance in awe.

Chidori was the last to exit the ingrids and Teela was waiting right there, with a sturdy shoulder to lean on. Chidori was still glowing a bit from the EX reaction but not as severely. Woozy, she walked with Teela's help, only wanting to go to her room; but Ryou wouldn't let her go that easily.

"Hey! What was that?" he asked, popping her mental bubble.

Chidori slipped off her best friend's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered shut as she hit the floor, losing all consciousness.

Miriniti

Zero Enna looked from Kizna to Clay, saying, "Man! That was some deathblow! The white goddess always has the finishing move!" It was then that Zero noticed someone was missing. "Hey where's Ikuni?"

"Didn't you know? She quit," Kizna said sadly.

"What!" Zero asked in disbelief. "Who's gonna be Hiead's repairer?"

Kizna pointed to a girl sitting alone eating her lunch. "Her name's Miriniti." Zero stood up and began and began walking to the girl.

"Hi! I'm Zero Enna!" he said as he stuck out his right hand.

"Miriniti," she replied, and shook his hand. "Why exactly did you come here?"

"Oh, because I just wanted to say hi!"

"Well you did so…" Miriniti's sentence was cut short when she saw the Goddess pilots walk into the cafeteria.

"Man that was some blow!" Ryou said grabbing two trays, both for him. Miriniti continued to listen, Zero wondering why she stopped all of a sudden.

"Yeah! Her ingrid changed colors too, which much show she has enormous potential," Earnest added. Miriniti strained to hear, unsure who they were talking about, but she had to know, even if eavesdropping came into play. "And she's still stuck on you brother…" but before Ryou could even finish, Garu spoke. "Hey don't talk about my brother! He died with honor." That was all Miriniti needed to hear she stood up, slamming her eating utensils down and stormed over to the goddess pilots.

"**Where is she?**" Miriniti yelled at them. All heads tuned to Miriniti. "**Where is she!**" she screamed, even louder. The pilots looked at her majorly confused.

"For the final time, **WHERE IS SHE!**"

"Where's who?" Earnest asked placidly.

"**Where's my sister!**" Miriniti yelled growing impatient.

"And who might your sister be, little girl?" Ryou asked.

"Hey, shut up, piggy! I'm not little! I'll have you know I'm 13!"

"Okay, okay. Who is your sister, miss?" Earnest said smiling a bit.

"This isn't a laughing matter! My sister is Chidori Sohma, age 15, pilot of the black and silver Goddess, Shasta Kalido. She's the only human who has stable spliced DNA! She's the only one who can and has piloted Goddess 00! Now where is she?"

The all pointed down the right hall. "Sickbay," Ryou said. "Interesting," Clay said lifting his glasses to the bridge of his nose with his middle finger. Miriniti took off, Zero, Clay and Kizna following not far behind. Shortly after the Goddess pilots were also in the race to sickbay.


	2. Chapter 2

Moinkey- No matter how hard she wishes she'll never own any character other than Chidori…

Chi- Shut up you ninny! Give me some time! I'll think of a way!

Moinkey- Make me…

Chi- Stupid… Oh and for the record if she rants about it she doesn't own the anime series…

Chidori

Chidori slowly opened her eyes to find Teela sitting at her right side. "What happened?" Chidori asked woozily.

"Phil said your EX went 76 above."

"Dang! My EX went to 157!"

"You know you could've died. That's far too high," Dr. Crawford said, walking in while looking down at her clipboard.

"What happened out there?" Teela asked her eyes full of concern. "I don't… I'm not sure what exactly happened." Chidori heaved a sigh and let her gaze drift to the corner of the room. "Phil said something about the victim being the sample on that killed Galeas and I saw it happening all over again. The way we all thought it was dead, the way we were leaving and no one thought to stay behind with him, the way we heard a scream and saw the victim just spring back, the way, the way he died." Teela stroked Chidori's hair trying her best to comfort her tormented friend. Chidori fought off her tears and went on, "The rest is just a blank."

"Your EX runs off your rage…" the doctor said, trailing off, as he putting the clipboard down to examine the screens.

Both Sohma's

Just then Miriniti stormed in and Chidori rolled onto her side to avoid eye contact with her.

"Chi! Are you okay!"

"What are you doing here Mira?"

"I came to see you."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I heard some goddess pilots talking, so I asked."

Zero and the others walked in, but Chidori had her back faced to them, so she wasn't aware who had entered—just that someone had.

"How loud were you talking?"

"Pretty loud…"

"Did you mention our DNA?"

"Uh…um…er…yeah, sorry…"

"When will you learn Mira?"

Like Ryou like Zero was what Chidori thought of when Zero Enna burst her personal bubble saying, "Your DNA is spliced! Cool!"

"Actually, it isn't," Dr. Crawford said. Zero looked up and tilted his head like a two year old, "Huh?"

"They could've died in the process, being given that dangerous injection as such a young age in the development stage. Not to mention the lethal dosage of that serum. They were lucky to survive the birth let alone make it this far in life!"

"What do you mean 'they'?" Garu pointed out.

The doctor didn't turn her head away from the monitors for a second but continued to answer their questions. "Both girls were injected."

Zero's jaw dropped and he turned to Miriniti. "How come you're not a pilot?"

"Because my EX is unstable."

"So you'll die?"

"Not me DNA! My EX! It's unpredictable!"

"Interesting," Clay said, "But I thought anyone who had EX needed to be a pilot."

"Let me say it again!" Miriniti said through gritted teeth. "My EX is unstable. It's unpredictable; it's not like other people's. It reacts at to random things and random times, there's no way to harness it."

"Good girl," Chidori said sarcastically, "Now tell them the whole reason."

"Fine, but all it's going to do is cause more confusion." Miriniti snarled a bit and turned to the others and bluntly said, "Also, my body doesn't cope with ingrids."

"Interesting," Clay said running his eyes over Miriniti. "So what is it? Is it just that you get nauseous or something of that sort?"

"Ya see Chi?" she mumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes before answering. "My body doesn't respond to cybernetic stuff, and don't go asking more on that subject my dad was upset about it enough for the world."

"What about you mom, wasn't she upset?" Zero asked looking from sister to sister.

"My mom died because of the side affects, so drop it."

"And your dad?" Obviously Zero couldn't get the hint she was touchy on this subject.

Miriniti's blue chin length hair began to turn a lighter shade, "Would you shut up!"

Chidori recognized that tone of voice. She jumped out of bed and pushed Miriniti to the ground, placidly got back under the covers, her back once again turned to the others. Dr. Crawford pointed a finger at Chidori, "You are in no condition to stand up! Keep still and rest!" Miriniti used the butt of her palm to push herself up off the floor, dusting the seat of her pants on the way up. "Your EX began to act up. Be aware of your surroundings, dimwit," Chidori said, her words so cold it could freeze hell over.

"Huh? What's going on?" Kizna asked.

"This is going to be the last time I'm saying this! _My EX is unstable; when it acts up I have no control._ Clear enough?"

"Very interesting," Clay said, using his signature line.

Zero began popping up in Chidori's face, totally killing her desire to be left alone.

"Was it you who did that deathblow? Does your EX have any side affects? How is there another goddess? I only know of 5! How is there 00? Since your number is before 01 does that mean you're stronger than Teela? How'd you get to pilot a goddess? What's your ingrid's name?"

Chidori had just about enough as one person could take of this kid's questions, Miriniti was glad to be excluded from them. "Shut up you imbecile!" She yelled producing such a large force of sound, and shock to Zero, it knocked the poor kid over. But like a zombie Zero just kept popping back up.

"How come you won't answer the questions? Is it some top secret information? How come your sister knows?"

Gareas picked Zero up by the collar of his shirt and lightly threw him to the side, "Can't you see she wants to be left alone?"

Chidori noticed a wisp of green hair and shot up like a long waiting spring. She saw Gareas and uttered a single word before her head hit the pillow, "Gareas."

As the goddess pilots walked out Ryou couldn't resist and made a comment. "Told you she was hung up over your brother."

"Shut up! Damn it. Even though he was only a goddess pilot for six months he died with honor." Just then an announcement was made over the intercom.

"_Would all candidates for pilots and repairs please report to the simulation room for an unscheduled class. Thank you."_


End file.
